This invention relates to devices for thawing out frozen locks or for removing ice from planar surfaces, such as window panes. Such devices are widely used in connection with atuomotive vehicles under cold temperature conditions.
It is known to defrost locks, particularly door locks of automotive vehicles, by heating the key of the lock in a device which comprises a lighter and a flame tube inserted thereon and wherein the flame tube has openings which are aligned transversely to the length dimension of the flame tube and through which the key may pass to be positioned above the flame. Thus, the key traversing the flame tube openings can be heated and thereafter removed from the flame tube and inserted into the lock for thawing and then opening the same.
It is further known to remove ice and frost from relatively small window panes, such as vehicle windows or windshields by means of flat plastic scrapers. These devices have a scraper edge and a handle at a side opposite the scraper edge. The device is positioned on the window pane such that the scraper edge lies flat thereon and then the device is guided along and pressed against the window by manipulating the handle.
The above-outlines known prior art devices are limited in their use, in that any one device is adapted to work only on locks or only on windows.